winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 308
|pe = The Company of the Light |ne = The Heart and the Sword}} A Disloyal Adversary is the eighth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx and Specialists go to Eraklyon for the kingdom's one thousandth anniversary party. However, all the fun comes to an end when Diaspro places Sky under her control using Valtor's potion, breaking Bloom's heart. Meanwhile, Stella must sacrifice herself to save her father from a raging dragon. Plot Bloom has a nightmare about her not being able to become a true fairy. The Winx fly circles around her, teasing her that she could not, and Aisha appears in her Enchantix form. Bloom wakes up from her nightmare and hears Aisha waking her up. Bloom sits up and when a concerned Aisha asks if she is alright, Bloom frantically replies "no" multiple times. Aisha comforts her and Stella reassures her that it is just her nerves as she will be spending time with Sky's parents. Sky reassures Bloom that his parents are going to love her. The group finally lands on Eraklyon and Sky leaves the group to get ready, as the Winx and Specialists are on their own. The girls change and head for the main entrance stairs where the rulers of the other realms are announced, including King Radius with Countess Cassandra and Chimera. Stella becomes angry and tries to confront her soon-to-be step-family but is prevented from doing so by her friends. Finally, the rulers of Eraklyon are announced. But while the guests are happily clapping, Diaspro is hiding in the gardens. With an emotionless smile, she cheers for Eraklyon's rulers, in particular, Sky and takes out the potion bottle given to her by Valtor to mix it with a drink. Meanwhile, Sky rejoins his friends, and asks Bloom to dance. As their friends watch in awe (even putting Flora into tears), Sky then tells Bloom that he will be right back, and runs into Diaspro. Diaspro tries to converse with Sky, but Sky feels uncomfortable and although he remains courteous and curt, he tries to walk away. Diaspro pretends to be understanding but convinces Sky to share a toast with her, which now contains Valtor's potion. Sky drinks the drink and falls under Diaspro's spell. Under Diaspro's spell, Sky announces to everyone that he truly loves Diaspro, shocking the Winx and Specialists. Bloom is upset and Stella demands an explanation. As she storms towards Sky, the Winx running behind her, Diaspro convinces Sky that they are witches and are out to get her. Sky demands the guards to get rid of the Winx; the party erupts into chaos. The Winx run into the gardens and are chased (much to the amusement of Cassandra and Chimera), but later gets out to face Sky. Sky assumes he can beat them, but Aisha reveals that she is much more powerful by transforming into an Enchantix Fairy. She puts up a Morphix shield. As the girls leave, Bloom tells them that she wants to talk to Sky. The conversation fails, and Bloom leaves in tears. As the girls run to the ship, Flora is hit by one of the dragon's fiery breath. The Winx transform, as Brandon and Riven carry Flora back to their ship. Sky accuses Brandon and Riven of being traitors. Brandon tells Sky off but Sky refuses to acknowledge any of his words and ends their friendship. The Winx fight off the guards and their dragons and the fight ends. As the Winx walk back to their ship, Stella notices her father is in trouble after Cassandra and Chimera ditches him. Stella quickly flies to King Radius, and protects him from a charging dragon. Using all her power, she saves King Radius then passes out. She earns her Enchantix by sacrificing herself for her father. Before she takes off, King Radius gives her a hug, and is very proud of her. As the Winx and Specialists successfully flee Eraklyon, Diaspro and Sky remain together, with Diaspro being more confident than ever. Valtor watches and says that this is half a victory, but Sky is still under his control. He also says that he underestimated the Winx, but say there will be more in store for them. In the ship, Stella talks about how they both left something back there, Bloom agrees saying they both left a piece of their heart behind, but they are going to get it back. Major Events *The Winx and Specialists arrive on Eraklyon to celebrate its anniversary. *Diaspro has accepted Valtor's offer. *Diaspro puts Sky under her control via Valtor’s potion. *At the command of Diaspro, Sky drives the Winx out of palace courtyard, deeming them dangerous witches. *Sky and a herd of dragons battle the Winx during their escape. *Stella earns her Enchantix after saving her father from a dragon. *The Winx and Specialists (except Sky) escape Eraklyon. Debuts *Romulea (mentioned) *Stella's Enchantix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Enemies **Valtor **Diaspro **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Cassandra **Chimera *Royalty **Radius **Erendor **Samara Spells Used *Super-Powered Morphix - Used by Aisha to defend the Winx. *Sun Bolt - Used by Stella against the rampaging dragon. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Enchantix *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the first time Aisha has transformed into her Enchantix since regaining her eyesight. *Bloom’s dream of the Winx taunting her about not being able to earn Enchantix is similar to the dream of Usagi Tsukino in Sailor Moon S, series episode 91. Usagi’s dream consists of her detransforming as the Legendary Silver’s Crystal’s power has run dry, and the Sailor Guardians taunting her and saying she should quit being a Sailor Guardian. *This episode is the final appearance of Stella's Winx form and transformation. *This episode marks the first appearance on Stella's Enchantix. *Helia does not appear in this episode. *Unlike the previous episodes, King Radius doesn't appear to be under Cassandra's spell as he grieved and showed pride for Stella. *This is Timmy's final appearance until the episode ”Fury!”. *This is the first hearing of the Enchantix song. *This is the first time Stella truly fights since destroying Darkar in Season 2 (not counting holding back the tidal wave and saving the puppies in Episode 1 and trapping the book monster in Episode 7), as in the previous two arcs, she was either unable to transform due to Chimera turning her into a monster, or staying behind at Alfea while the others were on Andros. *Sky says "Back in the olden days witches were burned" which is a reference to the Salem Witch Trials. Mistakes *When Sky says he needs to go as his parents are waiting, his uniform is colored all on his left side. *When the Trix look at each other after Valtor's joke about Diaspro being a suitable canditate to join the Trix, Stormy's tights are missing. *In the scene where the Winx are getting Flora to the ship, Stella's headband is pink instead of teal. *As Erendor walks urgently, concerned for the safety of his guests, he has gloves instead of his usual sleeves. WCEp308Mistake.png|Sky's right side of his uniform is colored in. WCEp308Mistake(1).png|Stormy is missing her tights. Stella's_head_band_is_pink.jpg|Stella's headband is pink. Diaspro - Episode 308 (3).jpg|Erendor's gloves. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Episodes